


Scent

by WildlingGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Implied Relationships, Jealous Derek, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Derek, Prompt Fill, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can smell someone's scent on him, and it makes him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



"Who is it?"

"Huh?" Stiles' looks up, a little surprised at the sudden question the other man had asked.

"That scent that's mixed with yours. I don't recognize it" Derek explains sharply. "So, whose is it?"

"Whoa, hang on, you can recognize scents? As in, you remember them?" Stiles asked back. It doesn't surprise him that he can smell it, but it does surprise him that he recognizes it's not his original smell.

"Most of them, yes" Derek sighed. He hated explaining things to Stiles; he always had more questions. "Like Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Isaac... I've gotten used to them by now. And this scent is not yours. It's from someone else."

"So what if it is?" Stiles replies defensively. "I can be with whoever I want! You said it, and I quote, 'we're nothing special, no love or all that shit, it's just physical, no strings attached'."

When Stiles finished quoting him (with air quotes and everything), Derek realized that he was right; those were the exact words he had told him after the heated night they shared several weeks ago. Thus began their sexual (and only sexual) relationship, casual sex whenever they felt they needed it.

And yet he had somehow deluded himself into thinking that that was all Stiles needed. And he could see the reason why.

"I think we'll have to review our policy on that."

"Wha-"

Stiles isn't allowed to respond as Derek tackles him and throws him to Stiles' own bed. The Sheriff was away, and they had the house all to themselves for the time being. And keeping that fact in mind, he sits on top of Stiles and removes his own shirt, flexing his muscles.

With the human teenager pinned, Derek sinks into his flesh again, dropping hot, sensual kisses into his neck, finding great joy in the small moans that escaped from his lips as he kissed him.

"What... are you... doing?" Stiles gasps, his hands clawed around the werewolf's broad back.

Derek stops himself and pulls his face up to meet Stiles' beautiful eyes, darkened by the lust that only Derek could provoke on him.

"I'm getting rid of that stench" Derek affirms, kissing his lips deeply before adding. "You are mine, and mine only."


End file.
